Bajo la lluvia y en un tren se fue…
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Solían ser felices, solían amarse mutuamente con todo su ser, pero aveces aunque exista mucho amor, de repente puede romperse...


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece **

**Notas: Como aquí donde me encuentro está lloviendo muy fuerte, se me ocurrió subirles este pequeño cuento que hice para librar la materia de expresión oral y escrita en versión vocaloid, Meiko y Kaito jejeje (100% KAIMEI TEAM) les recomiendo escuchar la canción "When Firts Love Ends" en la versión de Kaito para ambientarla. Bueno solo me queda darles las gracias por leer, dejar comentario y si algunos quieren pueden seguirme en Facebook como Chibi Carshmen Ichigo. **

**¡A leer! **

**Bajo la lluvia y en un tren se fue…**

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, anhelando que aquellos días felices volvieran, ella suspiró y tomó su maleta.

—Bueno, creo que debo irme —dijo lentamente mientras observaba su reflejo en los azules ojos de él.

—Ve con cuidado —dijo él lentamente y le tendió la mano.

Ella la miró y dudó en estrecharla por un momento, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Se quedaron tomados de la mano, el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras detrás de ellos un tren hacía el ruido que indicaba que había llegado.

Ahí estaban, frente a frente, con un tren esperando y la lluvia cayendo por toda la ciudad, pensando si en realidad ese era el final de aquellos días felices, aquellos cinco años que comenzaron desde que uno de ellos decidió sentarse junto al otro en una clase de la universidad.

Fue un flechazo, al joven de veintiún años le atrajo irremediablemente la señorita de ojos grandes, soñadores y castaños menor que él por ocho meses. Después de que la invitase a salir varias veces, después de casi cinco años de noviazgo, después de que todo se transformara, después de tantas peleas, después de tantos malentendidos, después de tantas lágrimas, gritos y disgustos, solo se miraban preguntándose si en verdad esa era una despedida.

Ningún problema parecía existir entre ellos en esos momentos, solo estaban allí, tomados de las manos, mirándose a los ojos tratando de encontrar en el otro la respuesta al "¿Qué debemos hacer?".¿Acaso todavía queda un poco de amor?, se preguntaron, pero la mirada del otro parecía no tener respuestas, el ruido de la lluvia parecía distorsionar sus pensamientos y el tren continuaba detenido.

Tal vez solo bastaban unas palabras, para salir de ahí sin que ella tomara el tren que la llevara lejos del él, pero, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada.

—Cariño, camina con cuidado, el piso esta resbaloso por la lluvia —se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Cariño… ¿Hace cuánto que ninguno se decía así? En parte ese fue el problema. De pronto el gran amor que se habían tenido por años, se esfumaba y se comenzaba a transformar en algo horroroso, peleas, gritos, desacuerdos, disgustos, lágrimas y mucho daño mutuo. Peleaban por todo, ella sospechaba infidelidades y él se quejaba de la falta de atención de ella, a cada momento parecía que alguno hacía algo mal.

Se habían reclamado cosas sin sentido, se peleaban por insignificancias como por el hecho de dejar la cama sin tender o el hecho de no desconectar el televisor.

Ya casi no estaban juntos y cuando estaban solo peleaban; la última vez que tomaron café juntos, se pelearon por que el azúcar estaba húmeda y formaba grandes grumos, absurdamente culparon al otro y se gritaron hasta que el café se enfrió en las tazas a las que no les dieron ni un sorbo.

Mucho tiempo atrás la tormenta no existía entre ellos, ni siquiera se veía nublado.

Solían ser felices, solían amarse mutuamente con todo su ser, se habían prometido amor eterno, habían decidido vivir juntos y en un futuro no muy lejano casarse. Solían salir a pasear, solían caminar juntos de la mano, cantaban juntos, solían dormir abrazados las largas y frías noches de invierno, platicaban a veces hasta el amanecer, escuchaban música compartiendo un audífono con el otro.

Su mundo juntos solía ser perfecto.

Pero algo se rompió, algo los doblegó…

Confianza… Rutina…

Los días en el paraíso fueron cambiando, hasta volverse en una cruel realidad que fue dolorosa de vivir y que cada vez era más difícil de sobrellevar. Unos días, una semana, dos casi tres meses de gritos, peleas y lágrimas sin sentido.

Ella no lo soportaba más, necesitaba irse, volvería a su ciudad natal con sus padres, necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba aclarar su mente.

—Si no estás muy ocupado, ve a dejarme a la estación del tren —le dijo a él, con su maleta lista y con su abrigo puesto.

Él se limitó a mirarla, de expresión enfadada, con sus ojos castaños fijos el él, con maleta en mano y abrigo de color oscuro cubriendo su delgadez. Se mantuvo callado, se dirigió al perchero, tomó su bufanda azul, su abrigo y las llaves del auto.

Salió despacio, mientras ella lo seguía, se dirigieron al auto que habían adquirido desde el fin de sus estudios universitarios.

— ¿A dónde irás? —le preguntó una vez adentro.

— Con mis padres, creo que no podemos seguir así, necesito pensar acerca de todo lo que ha ocurrido—contestó ella.

Él no contestó y puso el auto en marcha, condujo con cuidado a través de la lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad, volteando a mirar en cada alto el rostro de quien hasta ahora había amado por mucho tiempo. No sabía que decir, quería detenerla, pero cada pelea sin sentido lo tenía cansado, tal vez había que pensar las cosas, tal vez ya no habría remedio…

Le aterró la idea de que todo se terminara, le aterró pensar en que pasaría en el futuro, le aterró el hecho de que ella se marchaba. Pero tal vez era lo mejor, no quería lastimarla, no quería seguir provocando llanto innecesario y doloroso. Tanto que la había amado, tanto que había descuidado, "¿Había?", "¿Ya no la amo?" se preguntó y sintió como sí algo se le atorara en la garganta.

En cuanto llegaron a la estación, se quedaron estacionados un par de minutos. Escuchando como la lluvia golpeaba el techo y el parabrisas del auto, mirando fijamente como los vidrios se empañaban, escuchando la respiración del otro.

Cuando bajaron caminaron por la estación, él llevaba la maleta, se sentía aturdido y caminaba tres pasos detrás de ella, como si ambos fueran por su cuenta, sin tomarse de las manos, escuchando como trenes llegaban y se iban. Ella compró su boleto, un boleto a la libertad, un boleto para pensar y reflexionar.

Caminaron hasta la plataforma que marcaba el pequeño papel amarillo que llevaba impreso el precio y el destino.

Un destino del cual tal vez no habría regreso.

Ahora ahí estaban, tomados de la mano mirándose fijamente, deseando que el otro dijera algo pero nada ocurrió.

— ¡EL TREN PARTIRÁ EN CINCO MINUTOS! —Se escuchó una voz por toda la plataforma.

—Debo irme —dijo ella y lo soltó.

Sin pensarlo él la tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

—Cuídate mucho — le dijo y con cierto dolor la soltó.

—Tú también —dijo ella y le dio la espalda dispuesta a subir al tren.

—Meiko… —dijo él tomándola por el hombro.

Ella volteó y lo miró a los ojos.

—Hace mucho frío, por favor llévatela —dijo él quitándose la bufanda.

—Pero es tu favorita —dijo ella.

—No importa —le dijo y delicadamente se la puso a ella alrededor del cuello.

Ella sonrió y acarició los azules puntos de tejido que formaban las puntas de la bufanda.

—Muchas gracias Kaito… —dijo con los labios temblorosos — adiós —susurró al no atreverse a decir algo más.

Él no dijo nada y se limitó a ver como ella le daba la espalda y subía al tren, dejándolo solo, con la esperanza de que volvería y que tal vez no todo estaba perdido…

O al menos eso quería creer…

4


End file.
